


Bellarke Shorts

by Bellarke100islife



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Anger, F/M, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-01 15:53:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2778947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellarke100islife/pseuds/Bellarke100islife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are just a few bellarke shorts for my favorite OTP! i will update regularly and these stories are also on fan fiction.net. They are a whole variety of different ideas and if you want to put in the comments some of your ideas, i will be happy to write them out!</p><p>"You want me to explain, fine princess. I want you. All of you, inside my tent. I want to keep you warm at night. I don’t want anyone else to do it; I want it to be me. If you’re shivering I want to be the one to put it there, not the cold. I want to be the one to make you feel like you could crawl out of your own skin because every cell in your body is awake. "</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Hey guys!! So, I have written before but not in a VERRRRYY long time. I’m just in the mood so….im just going to write some one shots when ever. So here goes nothing!

 

BASICALLY BELLAMY AND CLARKE ARE TRYING TO FIGURE OUT HOW TO KEEP WARM IN THE WINTER…THEY HAVE DIFFERENT IDEAS!

“ BELLAMY WILL YOU JUST LET ME SPEAK!!!”

“ Why should I princess, when all that seems to come out is wrong.”

“ Please, explain to me how sharing tents is supposed to help us keep warm. I understand the body heat portion, but what about pregnancy’s. Bellamy, honestly these kids….im surprised nobody is pregnant yet. No offense, but you included.”

“ What’s that supposed to mean hmm?”

“ It means that every brunette bimbo that walks by, you go after. “

“ Careful princess, you almost sound jealous. ”

“ You wish. Look, I’m saying is that we are better off hunting and getting the skins off animals. The skin will keep us much warmer, and besides, there tons of animals and only 100 of us. How many people do you think can share a tent, its not like where penguins and can huddle.” 

Clarke gave him a mocking look; probably assuming she had won the argument.

“ No, Clarke, really you’re not getting what I’m saying.”

“ ALRIGHT FINE!!! Then please explain because you completely and utterly lost me. I just want to keep the population down so we don’t have more people to keep warm next winter.”

Bellamy and Clarke were fuming from the argument, there steps coming closer and closer to each other until they were only 6 inches apart. Besides the fact that they were fighting, Clarke couldn’t help but notice the small white flakes in Bellamys hair. She looked up at the same moment he did, amazed to fine that in the middle of there heated arguing it had started to snow.

“ Well will you look at that” Clarke whispered into the crisp earth air.

She looked back at Bellamy, now merely nose to nose and she saw something she had never seen in his eyes before, it almost looked to be genuine. He leaned down, put his hand behind her neck and pulled there foreheads close,

“ You want me to explain, fine princess. I want you. All of you, inside my tent. I want to keep you warm at night. I don’t want anyone else to do it; I want it to be me. If you’re shivering I want to be the one to put it there, not the cold. I want to be the one to make you feel like you could crawl out of your own skin because every cell in your body is awake. “

“Bellamy…” Clarke whispered. Bellamy pulled away slightly turning. The openness that Bellamy showed was starting to fade with every stunned blink.

“ No, Clarke, if you want to have your animal skins or whatever, you go right ahead, but that’s why.”

Clarke pulled on Bellamys arm, making him turn around and slam into her. Clarke tugged his hair down lower so she could capture his lips with hers. A small moan escaped her when he bit her bottom lip slightly and with a tug, pulled apart so their foreheads were yet again touching. 

“ Whoa “

“ Told you I’m better then animal fur princess.”

 

KKK DONNNEE!!! LET ME KNOW WHATCHA THINK!?!


	2. Find what your looking for?

SOOOOOO…. I guess this one is going to be really out of character…like really. Ok so there’s acid fog and you’ll get the rest of it.

“ Clarke, Is this what your looking for” Bellamy asked, raising his hand behind his back to show a long thin green leaf, his head still down looking for more medical herbs.

“ Wait, Clarke what about this purple one??” Jasper turned around looking for the blonde.

“ Clarke?” they both questioned trying not to shout incase of grounders nearby.

“ Clarke!! Where are you?” Bellamy whispered shouted.

(FOG HORN SOUND) 

“ Oh shit. Jasper get a tent ready and get inside.”

“ What about Clarke”

“ Get in!!! Ill find her”

“ You better hurry up man”

Bellamy ran a couple of hundred feet ahead of him, shouting Clarkes name, knowing jaspers right about hurrying up. 

“BELLAMY!!”

“ CLARKE WHERE ARE YOU!!”

Bellamy looked over at Clarke and could see about a 50-foot difference in distance. The fog was crossing over in between them, and fast.

“ Clarke. You need to run now”

“ Bellamy…im not going make it”

“ PRINCESS!! If you don’t haul your ass over right this second your not going to make it so I suggest you do”

The next thing Bellamy sees is Clarke coming full speed. At him. She jumped onto him just as the acid fog reached where she was standing no more then 10 seconds ago. They end up on the ground but not before Bellamy yanks Clarke up and starts running for the bag he set on the ground with him right before spotting Clarke.

“ Were not going to make it to jasper, we need to set up a tent fast.”

“ Bellamy Hurry up!!”

“ Get in!”

Clarke jumps into the tent right on Bellamys legs. Clarke smashed up in between his thighs and Bellamys hands sprawled across Clarke stomach.

“ Are you okay?” He whispers into her ear sending shivers down her spine.

“ I don’t know…”

She turns her head to look at him and accidently touches her nose to his because of the close proximity. She can see him looking at her lips just as her tongue darts out to swipe at them nervously. He gently hooks his hand under her jaw and pulls their mouths together. The kiss starts out slow and gentle, as if asking for permission. But the passion that fuels them quickly ignites into lightly tugging lips and soft moans. Clarke shifts in his lap, legs around his now lying down waste. Bellamy pulls away slightly and kisses her neck, running his nose to her under ear.

“ Better Princess” He whispers

“Mhhhmm”

“ I’m guessing that’s a yes” He gets out before Clarke eagerly takes his mouth back into hers, the small smile on Bellamys lips easily felt through the kiss.

 

Don’t hate me for my grammar stupidity LOL!! LOVE YOU GUYS!!


	3. What Happened?

HERES A REAL SHORT ONE SHOT OF CLARKE FINDING BELLAMY HURT ON HER MOMS MEDICAL TABLE. 

“ Mom! Mom, where’s Bellamy?”

“ Bellamy?”

“Clarke…” she heard her name or what at least sounded like her name pass through bloody lips.

He was lying on the med table, an arrow coming through by his ribs. His face and lips were crusted over with dried blood, as well as his hands. But yet, when he reached out to her with those hands, she still took it.

She sat down, pulling a chair from the corner. He was dazing in and out looking at her, 

“ What happened Bellamy “?

“ I kicked some grounder ass, should have seen the other guy princess”

Bellamy laughed, and then grunted from the pain of the arrow in his side.

“ Bellamy, I have to rip the arrow through in order to avoid rupturing the lungs. There’s only one-way out which is through. Clarke you should really go.”

Clarke went to get up, but two words and a small hand tug made her sit back down,

“ Clarke, stay. “

She grabbed his hand harder, squeezing and bringing it to her lips. 

“ Always.”

 

GUYS! I NEED SOME IDEAS FOR MORE SHORT STORIES IF YOU’RE LIKING THEM!! LEAVE IN THE REVIEWS; MESSAGE ME, OR WHATEVER YOU WANT FOR THE NEXT SHORT STORY!!

ALSO….im going to posting like 3 chapters of different one shots on wednesday because I'm off from school…but if you want more, leave some prompts in the comments <3


	4. Seven Minutes

They were all gathered around the campfire at Camp Jaha. Finally, with the 47 now back, it seemed things had started to get easier on the ground. And with that, a couple of them decided to play truth or dare.

Raven a little to excitedly pointed to Bellamy. They were all drinking Monty’s moonshine, all but Bellamy. He still felt he should at least remain a little responsible while all the others made the rash decision to drink, “ Bellamy truth or dare?”

“Uh… Dare”

Raven flashed her head around at the others around the fire, looking for the giggling blonde. 

“I dare you and Clarke to play seven minutes in heaven.”

Raven and the others where all very aware of the sparks that occurred between Bellamy and Clarke whenever they were around each other, Now that they were playing truth or dare, raven took it upon herself to finally get the two together. Everyone could see they worked well together, even if Clarke was drunk, it was as good of a time as ever.

“ No, absolutely not” Bellamy said, “ She’s drunk”

“ Quit whining and get up, I am not THAAAAAT drunk,” Clarke said kicking his feet as she walked by him to go to the medical areas where there was a closed off storage space.

Bellamy got up and walked after her, where Clarke was sitting on the table waiting for Bellamy. 

“Bellamy don’t worry we don’t have to do anything, even though I may really want to, we don’t have to” she mumbled the last part.

“ Princess believe me I do, and I wouldn’t be telling you this if you were going to remember anything tomorrow.”

“Well then, since I’m not going to…. why don’t we just kiss then. “

“ I can’t take advantage of you like that princess”

Clarke got off the table, walking toward him until she was flush against him and whispered “Its not taking advantage if I’m asking for it”

He looked at her and before she could finish her “Please” stopped her with a kiss that set her soul on fire. He wrapped his arm around her waist tugging her closer until no space was left between them. He parted his mouth with hers, bringing his hand up to graze the underside of her ribs. He pushed her against that wall and trapped her inside with his arms on either side of her body. She pushed against him with her hips and he let out a muffled moan. He bit the bottom of her lip, only to sooth it over with his tongue. Trailing his full lips down her cheek, he brought his lips to her jaw, where he sucked down to her chest right before her shirt cut him off from what he really wanted. Bellamy bit tiny marks back up to her neck where he sucked the skin until it turned red, leaving his mark for her to wonder where she got it from in the morning. Returning to her lips, he gave them one more dominate kiss and whispered into her mouth, “you have no idea how long I have wanted to kiss you like this” Clarke was withering beneath him when he whispered, “But our seven minutes are up”

Bellamy walked out of the medical closet knowing that a stunned, yet very drunk Clarke is still standing. He knew she wouldn’t remember their first kiss, but he promised himself it would not be there last. Just one taste, one taste is all it took for him to be addicted. He walked back over to the fire where everyone looked up and asked, “ How was it?” He gave them a mock look and sat back down. Like he would actually tell them.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw movement. Clarke came out of the med lab, made eye contact with Bellamy, and looked away to go to her tent. He could see the glazed over look from at least 50 feet away that she wore. He wondered which affected her haze more, the passionate moment they just experienced, or the moonshine

Fifteen minutes came and went, and Clarke did not come out yet. He went into her tent only to find her passed out face down on her mattress, clothes and shoes all on. He bent down and slowly started to untangle her from the mess of clothes. He slid her shoes off one by one and carefully lifted her only garment-covered body into the warm blankets. He tucked her into the bed filled with warm animal fur and kissed her forehead. Soothing her hair back from her eyes he whispered into her golden locks,  
“ That was most definitely seven minutes of heaven.”

 

THERE IS GOING TO BE A SECOND CHAPTER FOR THIS ONE SHOT TOMORROW…. ALMOST LIKE A TO BE CONTINUED. I DON’T KNOW ACTUALLY MAYBE ILL JUST WRITE IT TONIGHT….HMMMM <3


	5. For The Love You Give Me

Clarke and Bellamy have just finished making love. They are both wide-awake yet have never felt more exhausted in there life.

Clarke was lying wedged in between Bellamy; his hand sprawled under her pillow cradling her beautiful golden locks. His other hand was running smooth circles on her naked navel and his lips were lightly sucking the skin on her arm. She loved moments like this, when she could feel every inch of his warm skin pressed against her. She loved the way his hands would come dangerously close to the parts she wanted them most, and then dip back into the innocent parts that he loved to play with. Clarke knew she was beautiful, but she never understood why Bellamy blake, the sexiest human alive would want her. She knew saying this would probably make her sound like an attention seeker, but she was so bothered by it that she thought it would eat her alive, 

“ Bellamy?”

“ Yes princess” he murmured in between kissing and sucking of her skin.

“ Why do you love me?”

He didn’t say anything, just continued to play with her fingers and hair. He gently came out from behind her took of the fur they were cuddled under and faced her naked body up. He crawled over her so he wasn’t looking down on her leaning on his elbows. He got up and stared at her beautiful body. She covered herself, feeling self conscious from his intense stare.

He shook his head and leaned back down,” No you don’t hide from me”

He kissed both her eyes, “ These blue eyes. Each time I look at them I can see the intense passion they hold, the raw emotion, the built up frustration.”

He kissed lightly down to her arms where he murmured, “ So strong “ and then nipped lightly to her big full breasts. He took one in his hand and squeezed gently, “ These I love ” and smirked, he slowly took her nipple in his mouth and tugged slightly, making her gasp. 

He licked a path down past her belly button and nipped at her hips bones. “These curves make me melt Clarke. I love tracing your skin.” He sucked on each bone until they were red with want. 

He kissed each thigh and moaned “these thighs show your softer feminine side princess, so smooth and soft.”

He kissed down her legs, in between each kiss and whispered, “ these long tan legs show your strength. Everyday you walk on these two legs and never stop. “

He looked up to her seeing the same exact passionate look. He took her feet and kissed the inner pads of both and then licked softly up to where he knew she wanted him. He parted her and sucked slightly, “ And then there’s this, always wet and ready for me.”

A strangled moan escaped Clarke and she could feel him smile through the path he was taking to her lips. He sucked on her bottom one and said, “ These big beautiful strong lips. Clarke, you could kill someone with these.” He laughed slightly and then took a piece of her hair;” These golden locks are the sun to my storm princess”. He kissed her lightly on the nose and then touched his forehead to hers, “ and this mind Clarke, it does dangerous things. I can practically see the wheels turning in all situations. I love your body, but the real reason I do is for what’s in here.”

He tapped her head softly, “For the love you give me.”

ALRIGHT THEN….LOL


	6. Im Yours

Bellamy and Clarke are fighting again…. and then having….wait there doing what!!?  
WARNING:::::: EXTREMEMLY SMUTTY AHEAD IF YOU DON’T LIKE, DON’T READ <3

 

LIKE EXTREMELY GUYS 

ARE YOU READY FOR THIS

OK IF YOU SAY SO….

 

“ Your actually a raging idiot!”

“Princess, He was talking about, ‘ Banging you so hard that you wouldn’t feel your legs’”

“ But Bellamy, its murphy and besides there all drunk on Moonshine. And the fact that you punched him now that he’s unconscious is way to much to handle.”

“ Clarke, are you not understanding I was defending you!”

“ I don’t need you to defend me Blake! Im a big girl, I can take care of myself I promise.”

“ Oh yeah so that why ever since you and Finn hooked up its been non stop talk of how easy you are.”

“ People do not say that…”

“Yes they do, you come down to earth and then immediately hook up with someone.”

“ That’s ironic coming from you because literally, you hook up with a new girl every single night.”

“ I have only done that three times”

“ Well that’s two more then me. I don’t understand why you’re so mad!”

“ Whatever Clarke, I was just trying to defend you.”

“ From what! It would never happen!”

“ Whatever. I’m leaving.”

“ No, you turn your ass around and tell me why in hell you are so mad!”

“ BECAUSE IM JEALOUS!!!”

The rage in Bellamys eyes was nothing she’s ever seen before, it was so intense his gaze on her made her so uncomfortable. But deep in her belly, she felt something stir, and that made her scared.

He stalked toward her flipped their bodies around, and pressed her face up against the tree. His front to her back.

“ Your mine. Say it”

“ Bellamy…”

“ Clarke I can see it in your eyes. Just say it”

“ I’m yours”

“ That’s what I thought Princess.”

He grabbed the back of her neck and made her arch her back so he could stick his hand up her shirt to cup her breasts. He sucked the spot underneath her ear, which made her gasp from the intense feeling. He turned her around, grabbing her waist and ripping her shirt in half, never taking his eyes off hers. He attacked her lips sticking his tongue into her full beautiful mouth. 

“ Bellamy…Oh My god”

She moaned as he trailed his tongue down her stomach, unbuckling her pants and ripping her underwear and pants off at the same time. He reached behind her back and unclasped her bra watching all of her spill out from the barriers. He wanted all of her, but he knew they wouldn’t have enough time.

“ Bellamy please.”

“ What Princess, what do you want?”

“ Don’t make me say it” she moaned as he tapped his index finger against her sex.

“ Say it or I walk away.”

“ Touch me.”

That’s all it took for Bellamy to squat down, hook her ankles around his shoulders and lift her ass up with his hands. “ So wet” he mumbled. She grabbed onto a branch above her head and brought her center to his lips. She moaned when he flicked over her spot and within 5 sweet sucks from his mouth, became undone right in front of his face. She felt exposed but so comfortable with him right there. 

Bellamy unhooked his legs and caught her before she could fall from the ground. He could see she could barely stand so he held her naked body against his fully clothed and full erection. 

“ Bellamy!!! Your needed at the wall!” Someone screamed for him.

Clarke stood straight, scared of someone seeing them out in the open.

“ Princess, it’s not like you committed a crime. I have to go, but come to my tent tonight with your stuff. You’re staying with me from now on.”

With a dazed head nod, he walked off but not before he felt a slight tug on his wrist, he flipped around and collided into Clarkes Beautiful mouth. It was a chaste kiss, but something so sweet. Still naked, she pressed her chest against his and whispered, “ I’m yours remember.”

He smirked and smacked her playfully on the butt, “ Well mine, you better get dressed before somebody sees you. You are for my eyes and my eyes only.”

She walked backwards trailing her hands down her body and mumbled a “mmmhmmm” 

Bellamy turned around, shaking his head wondering how on earth he was going to hide his massive hard on.


	7. Merry Christmas

CHRISTMAS EVE MODERN DAY FIICCC!!!

Clarke turned over, expecting to feel the soft hairs of Bellamys legs entangle with hers, but all she found were cold sheets and pulled back blankets. Clarke sat up in there bed looking around at their barn sided room walls. The bathroom light wasn’t on, and neither were any of the lights in the hallway. Clarke crept out of bed slowly, pulling Bellamys t-shirt on her head before heading onto the squeaky wood floors leading to the living room. 

The first thing she saw was the warm glow of the fire, set right beside their very large decorated Christmas tree. Around it were dozens of presents, wrapped in different decorations of bows, and pretty snowflake wrapping paper. 

But the thing that made Clarke look up was a hunched over Bellamy, sitting next to the far on their large fluffy brown couch. 

He was leaning on his hands with his forehead pressed against them. His defined muscle held slight shadows from the light of the fire, he looked relaxed, but the way his muscle looked with the fire was an allusion. She could see the way his shoulders tensed when he heard her sneak up behind him and wrap her arms around his chest.

She kissed the bare of his back and asked, “What’s wrong.”

“Nothing”

She kissed his shoulder blade, “Bellamy, I know there’s always something wrong when I wake up and your not there.” She said teasing into his ear.

She kissed up his neck, and then down it toward his jaw from behind. She hunched over him cocooning him in the soft of his t-shirt and grabbed his hands. 

“ I’m nervous Princess.”

“ And why is that?” She asked him softly playing with his long, fingers.

“ That you’ll say no.”

“ No?” Clarke question.

Bellamy got up and turned her around so she was now sitting on the couch and him on the ground in front of her. 

“ Clarke, I’m totally and completely in love with you. I want to spend every single damn day of my life with you. Good or bad. I want to know what you want to eat, how your day was, when you need me. For anything.”   
He trailed his calloused hands up her smooth legs.

“ I want to see you every morning when I wake up, I want to kiss you every night when I go to sleep. I want a family with you and I sure as hell want to grow old with you. Princess, I want you forever and that’s why I’m terrified, not nervous. “

He reached into his sweat pants pocket and pulled out a ring box, and opened it. Inside was a large Heart shaped diamond in the middle; around the edge engraving one side said, Princess and the other said, Knight. (MAYBE A LITTLE CHEESY OOPS….) 

“ Will you marry me princess?” He asked softly looking into her crystal clear, now watering eyes.

She didn’t say anything, only took the ring, set it on the counter and jumped into his arms, whispering “ Yes” over and over again. He set her down gently onto his lap, pulled the ring out of the box and slipped it onto her ring finger.

“ Merry Christmas Princess.”


	8. Ratings!

So, if you guys have not heard, this week we got a .5 for the adult scale for the rating. Only 1.41 million people watched compared to other episodes with a .6 and a rating of about 1.70 million. In order to get a season 3 we have to try extra hard to get a 0.7 on the next 8 episodes!! Heres some things we can do because i absolutely know we all want a season 3.

SIGN PETITIONS!!! GO ON TWITTER, JASON TWEETS ALL THE TIME THE POLES THAT ARE GOING ON

GOOGLE PETITION FOR SEASON 3 THE 100, CLICK ON THE LINK AND SIGN!!!

BE ACTIVE ON TWITTER WITH THE CAST, LET THEM KNOW WE LOVE THEM AND ALWAYS HASHTAG #THE100

GET THE WORD AROUND, TELL PEOPLE TO WATCH IT ON NETFLIX AND THE CW TO CATCH UP THAT WAS THERE READY FOR THE NEXT 8 EPISODES STARTING JAN. 21

TALK ABOUT IT ALL THE TIME!!

WRITE FICS AND PROMTS AND TUMBLR AND ANY OTHER FORM OF SOCIAL MEDIA IN ORDER TO RAISE AWARENESS. 

WRITE IN THE COMMENTS ANY OTHER IDEAS YOU HAVE TO GET VIEWERS, GUYS IM GONNA BE SUPER REAL WITH YOUR RIGHT NOW….

i was just diagnosed with a rare muscle disease and I'm on medicine for it. It will never go away. I wake up everyday with horrible pains in my legs and arms. Im a cheerleader and i have gotten so week that the other day, i didn't catch my friend…she has a concussion now. Theres fluid in my muscles and i need to have it drained so i don't end up paralyzed. Im on chemotherapy now to try to stop the blood vessels from over sizing and hopefully it will work, but as i said, it will never go away. I also have type 1 diabetes. After getting diagnosed with this muscle disease, i was no longer excited for much of anything. School wasn't fun, friends weren't, cheerleading….nothing. I mean, i was 16 with two diseases that are never going to go away, i was going to have to deal with it all the time. I wasn't happy anymore,i didn't want to celebrate christmas. I learned that holidays weren't about gifts and whats the point if the gifts you get don't count towards what really matters, love, family, friends. All things people enjoy. But then i realized something, i realized writing made me feel so much better. There not even real characters, but it did. This year i don't want fancy games and presents, i want my family, and friends to be happy. But i also want something to make me happy, and thats the 100. I know it may sound pathetic but being able to focus on something other then my own life, makes me feel a lot better. It could be worse, and i know that, but it something that is happening to me and its tough for anyone to have to go through something that changes your life. For some strange odd reason, this fandom and this show makes me feel better. I know its just a show and stuff but it would mean a lot for a season 3…. Im not asking for pity, because trust me I'm not….all I'm asking is we try our hardest for people out there to take notice of this show so we can continue to be this fandom that makes people feel better. So, thank you guys <3 This was really hard for me to share my feeling like this, because I'm a very closed person but seriously thank you guys <3

ANYWAYS (WOW EMOTIONAL MUCH!!!) SORRY FOR RANTING I JUST NEEDED TO TALK ABOUT IT AND EXPLAIN WHAT IM FEELING. I KNOW THIS IS A FIC WEBSITE AND NOT FOR THERAPY LOL!! JUST THOUGHT I WOULD SHOW HOW MUCH THIS FANDOM AND YOU GUYS MEAN TO ME. LETS COME TOGETHER AS A FANDOM AND GET THE 100 TO A SEASON 3 BECAUSE I KNOW WE CAN.


	9. Lost

Bellamy realizes hes in love with Clarke

 

Bellamys not sure when it happened, or maybe he is. He isn’t sure about that either. But when she was standing there next to the water banks, looking for seaweed she just looked so beautiful. The sun lit her skin, making it look golden. It bounced off her long blonde locks, making them look like rays of sunshine. The way her hand skimmed the surface of the water gently. Or maybe the way when she looked up and breathed the fresh air in, face towards the sun, the way her chest rose and feel as she took a gulp. Her blue eyes glittering with wonder as she searched for seaweed. 

He could see the curiousness she obtained. The gentleness she had as well of the caring nature that was Clarke. She was out here looking for medicines that would help others and she couldn’t even see the goodness she was doing. Or, the way that she looked doing it.

He fascinated her, with looks, soft touches, gentle laughs and bright eyes. The good nature and beauty is what drew him to her. The equal balance of the way she cared and carried herself in the lone world of the earth. 

When she bent down, and came back up with a piece of red leafy seaweed and held it out to him with the bright smile and light in her eyes, he knew in that moment, he was totally and completely, utterly lost in the love that was Clarke Griffin. 

SOOO… I know its short and I'm sorry but...I NEED SOME IDEAS PLEASSEE! AND REMEMBER KEEP WTAHCING THE 100, KEEP TELLING YOUR FRIENDS, AND KEEP VOTING FOR THE POLLS THAT ARE ON JASONS TWITTEERRR!


End file.
